


The Surprise

by sanchezlovintrash (stacyTHEemo)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Enema... sorta, F/M, Just shameless smut everyone, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, lots of tentacles, some bondage I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyTHEemo/pseuds/sanchezlovintrash
Summary: Rick takes you to some shady looking building on a distant planet. What does he have in store for you? Prepare yourselves.





	

"Uh, so Rick... what's the occasion?" you asked. Very rarely were you invited on Rick's space adventures. You had a very specific relationship... you both used each other for your sick fantasies. You had a thing for gruff older men and he liked watching young women unravel at his touch.

He didn't answer your question. He simply smirked at you and took another sip from his flask. "Are we going on an adventure? Need some weird crystals or something?"

"Stop worrying your little brain over it, okay? We're almost there..." he said. You could make out a cluster of planets in the distance. Whatever he had in store, it had you on edge. You were fairly sure he wouldn't bring you out all this way to hurt you or dump you on some random planet. Rick was bad, but not to that degree. You weren't sure if you could even handle an adventure... a couple times he had taken you out in his spaceship, but only to off-planet hotels so you two could do your business in private. And this was farther than any of the hotels he had taken you to.

It soon became clear which planet he had been looking for and he prepared the ship for landing. The building that he landed in front of was huge and black with no windows anywhere. Only a giant neon sign appeared above the doors and the language was foreign to you. 

"Come ON, Rick! What are you up to?" you questioned. 

"Re— UUGGH. Really don't like surprises, do ya?"

"Not the extraterrestrial kind... those kind I kinda like to be clued in on."

"Well, I'll tell ya this much," he said, but not before finishing off the contents of his flask. "You're not ready for what's about to go down in there... but it's gonna blow your fucking mind," he said, turning off his spaceship and getting out. 

You sat in the ship a moment longer, staring up at the large, dark building. This wasn't like anything Rick had done with you before...

When Rick slammed his hand against the hood of the ship, you jolted back to reality. "Hey! This'll be worth your while, I promise... now, hurry up and get out here before I change my mind."

You hurried out of the ship and followed him into the building. When you entered, you were surprised to find a well lit, reception area. A single alien sat behind a panel of glass.

"Hey, Rick Sanchez," Rick said, approaching the window. The alien made some sort of garbled noise, then began fumbling with things on its side of the window. It handed Rick a little bag and a key. "Thanks," he said, then turned to you, twirling the key around his finger. Rick quickly found the room the key went to and opened it unceremoniously. You followed him in to find a huge room, bigger than most master suites. The only furniture in the whole room though was a large bed and two nightstands in the far corner. There was also a rather large door which must've led to what you could only assume was a bathroom.

"Welp, time to get started?" Rick asked, pulling two bottles out of the small bag the receptionist had given him. 

"Now are you gonna tell me? This all seems pretty fishy... and isn't this room is a bit much?"

"Drink, and I'll explain," Rick mused, offering one of the bottles to you. Looking closely at it, you could tell it was different from his. The alien writing on it though still gave nothing away. 

"Fine..." you replied, taking the bottle in your hand and unscrewing the cap. Rick did the same, and clinked his bottle up against yours. 

"Cheers," he sneered, lifting the liquid to his lips. You did the same, chugging it down quickly. It was relatively tasteless and you wondered if his was the same. "Right, so I guess I should come clean. Remember when you asked me to look at your laptop?"

"Yeah..." you replied, eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah, we-EEEH-well... I saw your browser history."

"You did whaAAAH—?!" You were cut short by a quick heat that seared through you. You felt it start deep within your core, and then pulse outwards to your chest, your thighs, your neck, your toes... your breathing intensified and you knew in that moment that the only thing you wanted— the only thing you needed was Rick's touch.

"R-Rick?" you asked, looking to him only to find that he had entered his own stupor. Rick had dropped his glass to the floor and suddenly fell to the ground. A panic swept over you. "Rick?!" you quivered, and fell to your knees next to him.

"It's okay, I'm fine! Just g-gonna take me a minute to get used to it, that's all," he said, propping himself up by his elbows.

"Get used to...?" you trailed off, your eyes landing on the empty bottle Rick had dropped. You grabbed the bottle, feeling your senses shifting into overdrive at the sensation. You turned it around in your hands, looking for any signs of English on the label. You had to squint, but in the fine print you could make out familiar letters.

"Tenta-grow?" you murmured to yourself. Your head was spinning. You heard guttural moans coming from Rick that gave you chills. You turned your head towards him, feeling like you were moving in slow motion. He was squirming out of his pants and his legs were becoming transparent. Even more legs were growing around the ones he had. No, not legs... tentacles. 

"You fucking didn't..." you whispered, watching the scene incredulously. 

"Oh yeah, babe," he managed out between moans as his lower half transformed before your eyes. His groans went straight to your core. Dozens of tentacles grew out of him. You watched, stuck kneeling on the ground, as he worked on regaining his balance and standing on his new appendages. You were sure he had already grown taller than his original height. The tentacles were long, their thicknesses varying. You noticed his own dick remained intact. 

You couldn't believe you were witnessing this right now. You couldn't believe he had gone through your internet history. Actually, you could. This was Rick you were talking about. And this was one of the single most erotic things you had ever witnessed. And things hadn't even gotten started.

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice one of Rick's tentacles approach you. You flinched in surprise at first, but the tentacle glided smoothly up your neck, leaving your skin tingling wherever it touched. It stopped under your chin and it raised your head until you were looking up at Rick. A sloppy smile was plastered onto his face. And his eyes... he was going to enjoy every minute of this. 

"Nervous?" he asked. You couldn't manage words, so you shook your head 'no' and Rick laughed. "You should be, sweetie," he growled. Another tentacle had sneaked up and wrapped around your wrist while the one under your chin had come up and was poking at your mouth. You opened your lips and instantly moaned around the tentacle. It tasted sweet on your tongue, and pumped even more sweetness down your throat. What was this shit? 

Another tentacle wrapped around your other wrist and the two around your wrists began pulling you up. Every touch was like magic, sending you spiraling further and further down into complete and total ecstasy. You swayed on your feet, still sucking on the tentacle that pumped in and out of your mouth. 

When it pulled out, you whined. A trail of 'whatever the hell' these tentacles were coated in hanging between you. "S-S-Someone's a little hot and bothered."

"Wha— what— what was that stuff, Rick?" you panted. 

"Not that it m-matters but it was a hypersensitivity serum," he said as the tentacles let your wrists go and moved under your shirt, lifting it over your head. "It's gonna make this dirty little fantasy of yours really blow your mind."

"Already is," you admitted, taking the liberty of removing your own bra while the tentacles hooked themselves in the loops of your jeans, pulling them down in one swift motion. Another tentacle snaked under your panties, making you hiss at the overwhelming sensation. It came up through the waistband and with a quick, strong pull, ripped your underwear right off your body.

"That's better," Rick moaned, taking in your naked form as he used one of his new tentacles to stroke his own penis. 

"Riiiiiick, please," you whined. Your body was craving to be covered by as many tentacles as possible. You needed to be touched or you might lose your mind. 

"Tell me what you want."

"What the fuck do you think?" you snapped, as you sent your hand down to touch yourself. You couldn't stand the build up. There hadn't even been a build up... just an unrelenting need to climax. 

At that, a tentacle whipped at your arm, making you cry out before it harshly latched onto your wrist. Three others wrapped around your extremities, making you moan out much more wantonly than you would've cared to admit. They lifted you up with ease and brought you closer to Rick, though he made sure that he was still looming over you. 

"R-Really not— not really a good time to decide to be a smart ass," Rick advised, squeezing around you wrists and ankles tightly while giving them a yank. You cried out in pain.

"Yes sir!" you squeaked. Sometimes, you hated the game that he had to play. He wouldn't just touch you... oh no, not when he knew how bad you wanted it.

"Fuck, you are one horny little slut right now," Rick laughed, as you noticed more tentacles coming towards you. You squirmed around as much as you could, but it was fruitless. Your ankles and wrists were still being held tight. You watched with high anticipation as two tentacles came up and started rubbing your legs. 

"Ahh... Rick," you moaned, closing your eyes as the two tentacles massaged your inner thighs. They might as well had been rubbing your clit, it felt so wonderful. You didn't even see the other two tentacles as they wrapped themselves around your breasts, making you throw your head back and writhe. Every flick and squeeze of your nipples made you pulse with pleasure. 

"Isn't this better than touching yourself?" Rick asked, but you could hardly hear him. You were off on your own planet. And it was about to explode. 

"Ahhn... yes... yes Rick, please," you panted, nodding your head. You struggled against Rick's tentacles which restrained you, trying and failing to squirm your bottom half closer to the tentacles around your legs. But you didn't need to. Another quick tug on one of your nipples and you cried out, your body convulsing with pleasure as you rode out your first orgasm. You hung limply in his grasp for a moment, seeing stars. 

"W-Wow, that didn't take much... I didn't even touch your cunt," Rick commented. The satisfaction that had washed over you after climax was short lived, and that same intense need was coiling up inside you yet again. 

"Mmm... maaa... more," you whined, your lips trembling. "P-P-Please."

You couldn't find the strength to lift your head, but you felt the tentacles bring you even closer to Rick and you were surprised when Rick's own hand is what you felt under your chin. He raised your head and planted a kiss on your trembling lips. You gasped in surprise, then eagerly reciprocated, loving the way it felt when his tongue began assaulting your mouth. 

When he broke the kiss and you met his eyes, you swallowed hard at just how simply malicious Rick's smile was. He looked like he was ready to tear you apart and you hoped that he would. The tentacles that held you lowered your body and then dropped you, unceremoniously, to the floor.

"Enough with the foreplay... you remember the safe word, right?"

Your head was spinning. Being dumped on the floor so abruptly had your whole body feeling heavy... you missed the tingles that came with the tentacles. But... safe word? You tried hard to clear your sex rattled brain... this meant he wanted a show. You looked up, craning your neck to look at Rick. Had he grown even more? He was at least twice— maybe three times his normal height, the long tentacles lifting him up and curling around him. "Hello down there?"

Still sitting, looking dumbfounded on your butt, you slowly began crawling backwards away from him. Rick smirked down at you, looking like a predator ready to strike. "Oh, you are still in there... starting to get it? Safe word, now."

As you continued to crawl away, Rick began advancing on you. You moved faster until you had backed yourself up into a corner with nowhere to go and Rick getting closer. You wrapped your arms around your chest and squeezed your legs together, sparking another pulse of heat that traveled through you. "Heh— Hen— Hennessey," you panted.

"Finally... now, can you try to act like you're not enjoying this, you perverted little slut?"

You cowered in the corner as Rick intimidatingly overshadowed you. At least a dozen tentacles were slinking towards you. The first two coiled themselves around your legs. The next two did the same around your arms. And it was harder than you imagined to stop yourself from moaning at just that. When they began to try to pull you out of your huddled position, it took everything in you to try and keep yourself together. 

"N-No," you whined, and they pulled harder, lifting you from the ground. More tentacles forced themselves around your thighs and another around your middle. You held strong until you felt a tentacle at your backside, rubbing curiously at your ass. Your muscles gave out on you as the tentacles around your limbs gave another tug, exposing you for Rick to see (not that it hadn't all been bared just a few moments ago).

But the tentacle at your butt didn't go away and it alarmed you, as good as it felt rubbing silkily across your hole. You tried to lift your butt away but you only escaped it for a second or two. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... you're not actually trying to get away, are you?" Rick asked mockingly as another heat seared through you. 

"No, d-don't! Not in there!" you cried, squirming as best as you could in his tight grasp. Though, Rick had other plans. The tentacle at your ass forced itself in. You shut your eyes tightly, groaning out in discomfort as you felt it going in deeper and deeper. And then pulses at your anus, as the tentacle's width seemed to change, thicker and thinner, at a steady rhythm. Rick groaned out as he seemed like he was concentrating extra hard on these ministrations. Then you felt it, a warmth spreading through your insides. You couldn't decide if it was pleasurable or uncomfortable. Suddenly, a cramp cut through you, making you want to collapse in on yourself but being unable, you writhed and cried out as the tentacle kept pumping its slick ooze into you. 

"What the hell are you— AAH," you hissed through gritted teeth when you got hit with another cramp. 

"Ever had an enema? T-This is gonna be a— it's gonna be like that," Rick sneered, looking down at you. You felt as the warmth moved further and further up inside of you. You still teetered on the brink of pleasure and pain. Your bottom half felt like it was on fire with the added heat. And heavy... he continued filling you up. 

Another tentacle came down, poking at your cheek. It was thicker than the previous ones and it snaked towards your mouth. Your body said open up but your brain said no. Rick wouldn't like that...

You tossed your head from side to side, trying to avoid the tentacle that demanded entry to your mouth. "Open up," Rick growled, and shortly after a tentacle came up from behind you. It wrapped tight around your throat, making you gasp and the thick tentacle took its opportunity to shove itself into your mouth. It secreted that same sweet ooze from before and your eyes rolled into the back of your head from just how good it tasted on your tongue... but it kept releasing so much into your mouth that you had to swallow it or you would choke. The tentacle was so wide that it left no room for you to spit any of it out. 

And so you were held there, swallowing everything that the one tentacle pumped into your mouth as the other tentacle continued filling up your intestines. The pleasurable taste was enough to distract you from the cramps in your abdomen. You groaned around the tentacle, feeling outrageously heavy and full. 

The tentacle retreated from your mouth with a 'pop', leaving you gasping for air. You felt high, like you were dreaming. Your entire body buzzed with pleasure, now from the inside as well. The tentacle in your butt felt like it had stopped filling you, but remained in place, still thrusting into your ass. Rick whistled, pulling you out of your reverie. "What a fat little cum slut... you look like you're ready to pop," he teased. 

You looked down at yourself, horrified and strangely turned on at the sight of your bulging belly. You looked very pregnant, and you wondered how you weren't in more pain. More tentacles approached you, rubbing your distended stomach from all different directions and you moaned out in ecstasy. "You like when I rub your belly, you plump whore?"

"Yes," you replied in a breathy whisper. "You creepy old tentacle monster…"

"Heh, you got that right," he mused, as he sent a tentacle straight for your pussy. You cried out and arched your back as it assaulted your clit... rubbing it, flicking it, adding pressure right where you needed it.

You panted and moaned as you were once again thrown into sensory overload. You still felt so heavy, looking down at your belly which bobbed in time with the thrusting tentacle still in your ass. All of it together brought you to climax once more, clenching your asshole and grinding against the tentacle at your core. Your head swirled. 

You hung there like a rag doll as your orgasm rode through you. Tentacles still touching you all over. Another cramp, more waves of pleasure... you shuddered and moaned his name. A tentacle swooped down and into your mouth before you could even realize what was happening. You gasped around it, but began sucking on it, nonetheless. You were relieved that it didn't start spurting its weird tentacle cum into you again. Another build up was close. Your clit was becoming sore with all the merciless attention it was getting. You sucked, moaned, grinded, and arched your body into the tentacles surrounding you. 

You didn't even realize that Rick had raised you closer to him, and were shocked when the tentacles rubbing your bloated belly were replaced with his calloused fingers, which moved skillfully over your skin. You threw your head back and moaned around the tentacle still in your mouth as yet another orgasm rocked your world. The tentacle in your ass finally slipped out, immediately sending relief spreading through your abdomen. You felt the liquid slowly oozing out of your butt. Rick's hand pushed down, adding pressure to your groin and making you cry out as another cramp shot through you. The tentacle in your mouth retreated, wrapping around your neck as you struggled for breath.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Rick teased, then slapped down hard on your abdomen, making you arch your back and wince in discomfort. "I really did fill you up to the brim..." he commented as he looked down at you, admiring his handiwork. You imagined that you looked an absolute mess. You could feel your hair sticking to your skin, how flushed you looked... there was hardly a spot on your body that hadn't been touched, your skin still tingling and sensitive.

"Is... is that all you've got?" you dared to choke out. Rick's eyebrow raised, and he looked surprised before he quickly accepted your challenge. Rick's hands moved to your hips and you moaned out as you felt the tip of his dick slide up from the bottom of your pussy to your clitoris. He repeated the action a few times, making you writhe at the sensation.

"Look at you... bloated and ravaged and your cunt is still dripping for me."

"Yes," you replied in a breathy moan.

"How do you want this dirty old tentacle monster to finish you off?"

Tentacles wrapped around your breasts once more, squeezing and flicking your nipples as you fought to keep your thoughts straight. "I-I-I want your cock!" you exclaimed. "I-I want you to pound into my cunt while tentacles assault me from every direction. I wanna s-s-see stars!" you cried.

Rick kept his eyes trained on you as the tentacles around your boobs went to work, another massaged your clit, and another went to work again on your ass. Others simply slithered lightly across your body, leaving trails of pleasure in their wake. 

"When you cum this time babe, they're gonna hear you screaming my name all the way back on earth," he growled and thrust into you. Your back arched and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Feeling him inside you felt familiar, whereas everything else tonight had felt so... alien. He pumped into you vigorously, his long fingers gripping your hips. 

For a moment, it seemed like time had slowed down. You felt everything. From the tentacles torturing your abused nipples, to the ooze that was still inside you, your boobs and belly bouncing with each of Rick's powerful thrusts. You weren't capable of thought, focusing all of your efforts on feeling each and every touch and sensation. Your gaze fell on Rick who looked otherworldly. He also seemed beyond thought, panting and grunting as he fucked you good and rough. Exactly how he knew you liked it. 

"RIIIICK!" you cried when his eyes met yours, a shit eating grin spread across his face and it was enough to send you over the edge once more, your eyes glued to his. You writhed as much as you were able as once again, another orgasm shot through you. It started in your groin and exploded like a firework. 

Rick quickened his ministrations, and you felt his grip and well as the tentacles restraining you tighten. Rick let out a hoarse moan and thrust one final time, holding his position as he rode out his own climax. You both were panting heavily, exhausted from the many rounds this evening. 

Rick seemed godly, hovering over you as you were trapped in his grasp. You wanted to touch him, you wanted to thank him. You moved to reach for him but had momentarily forgot that your arms were restrained. He felt your movement and looked back up at you. 

"W-What do you— what do you want now, my little cumslut?" he growled. 

"Yoouuu," you whined, trying again to reach your hands forward. Rick's expression softened slightly and you felt your body being lifted towards him, the tentacles actually wrapping your arms around his neck for you before they unraveled themselves. You were still on his dick, and you felt it softening inside of you.

You hugged him tight, an uncomfortable pressure being placed against your distended stomach, but you simply moaned through it. You focusing on kissing up his neck and down his jaw, making your way to his lips.

It was sloppy, both of you beyond trying to impress the other. Rick tasted like stale whiskey, and a bit of drool had left his mouth and run down his chin... but in your current state, you couldn't have cared less. You lapped at each other... dirty, desperate, and utterly spent. 

You didn't even realize that Rick had moved. He had slowly maneuvered himself towards the bed that was in the opposite corner. But just when you thought you were done, Rick's dick had twitched inside you and with it, another overpowering need. You started humping against him, slow and shallow. 

"Jesus, again?" he asked, half amused and half exasperated. You whined against his neck. 

"I-I-It's that stuff you made me drink..." you whimpered. "Come on, tenta-Rick... just one more time," you begged, feeling his dick twitch again. You gasped, clinging to Rick like your life depended on it. "I wanna... I wanna f-feel you grow inside me," you moaned in his ear. 

Rick growled in response as you rolled your hips. You were surprised that he was even getting hard again... his drink must've upped his libido as well. Feeling him get hard in you was making you delirious. You whined and moaned right in his ear. "Yeah, keep making those little noises for me, baby. Tell me how much you love getting stretched out by my cock."

You whimpered. "I... I love it so much... daddy," you teased. Rick's breathing hitched and you felt him grow even more inside of you, stretching your hole. You threw your head back in pure bliss, your hands clutching onto Rick's shoulders. His tentacles returned full force, assaulting your senses. This wasn't gonna take long...

You were painfully sensitive, but Rick knew this. The tentacle at your clit worked gentle and slow, driving you mad. The tentacles at your boobs massaged them perfectly, sending just the right amount of sparks flying to your groin. The moan that escaped your lips was wanton and needy. You humped Rick much like a dog in heat, his dick still growing to its potential. It didn't take long for Rick to start meeting your thrusts. 

"Yeah Rick, fuck! Come on, old man. Give it to me!" you whined, then latched your mouth to his neck, sucking on a particular spot that you knew Rick enjoyed. His fingers dug into your hips, and had you not been drugged, should’ve hurt. You were sure you'd have bruises in the morning...

From your spot on his neck, you could feel Rick's groan reverberating through his throat. You continued rocking yourself up and down his dick. Your climax was already drawing near, with the tentacles rubbing and tickling all over your body. "Oh fuck, yes, I'm almost there Rick, unnnnnf," you licked up his Adam's apple, feeling your climax coming strong and fast.

Suddenly, tentacles gripped and pulled at your limbs and you found yourself being forcibly yanked off of Rick, getting unceremoniously tossed onto the bed. You cried out in frustration. "What the fuck, Rick?!"

So close... you had been so close. You instinctually reached to touch yourself, but Rick's tentacles were faster as they grabbed your extremities and pinned you down. You whined and struggled, his hold so strong that you couldn't even rub your thighs together.

"I think you forgot that I'm the one in charge here, sweetheart... and you're getting greedy," Rick growled, hovering over you. His dick was standing at full attention, rather close to your face. "I think it's about time that you did something to deserve it."

You panted and writhed against the bed, still reeling from the loss of your orgasm... until you eyed his dick hungrily. 

"Mr. Tentacle Monster... c-c-can I— can I sit up?"

"And what are you— what do you plan on doing then?" he asked, stroking himself casually. 

"I'm gonna..."

No.

"I want..."

Nope.

"Will you... please fuck my mouth?" you begged. Rick smirked, and tentacles came up behind you, lifting you so you were sitting up on the bed. The tentacles around your wrists and ankles remained, but went slack, granting you movement. You crawled towards his groin until you could feel the heat coming off of his member.

"I don't know... I don't think you— you don't really want it," he said.

"Please... let me suck your cock. I'll do it really good, I promise..."

You wrapped one fist around his base, your other hand finding his balls, massaging them slow and soft. You licked your lips, then began. You started at the bottom, licking up the underside of his shaft. You teased his slit then took the head into your mouth and started sucking his dick unlike any way you had ever sucked dick before. You closed your eyes, focusing on nothing else but the penis in your mouth and the groans in your ears. 

You hummed around his dick, bobbing your head in and out of this groin… the tip of your nose grazing his pubic hairs. You could feel Rick struggling, actually trying not to grab you and force you down. You could taste your own juices on his dick, but you didn't let that effect your efforts. 

When you dared to open your eyes and look up at Rick, you momentarily froze. You locked eyes immediately... Rick's eyes were half-lidded and his mouth hung open. Upon making eye contact though, he licked his lips and smirked down at you. He brought his hand up to your face, gliding his fingernails across your cheek and through your hair. You held his gaze as you continued, bobbing your head up and down his shaft. You played with his balls even more and Rick moaned out.

"Fuck, babe... you really— really like eating that old tentacle man cock, don't ya? So fucking thirsty... why don't you choke on it?"

The fingers that had just so gingerly massaged your scalp grabbed at your hair, and you cried out around the cock in your mouth. At the same time, a tentacle had come up behind you, wrapping itself around your throat... and you braced yourself for the mouth-fucking of your life.

Rick held your head tight and thrust his entire length into your mouth, all while the tentacle around your neck tightened around your throat. You couldn't breathe. Your eyes went wide and tears gathered in them quickly.

"Oh yeah... fuuuuck, that's the stuff," Rick groaned, as he humped into your face. You gripped onto his tentacles for dear life. This wasn't how he was planning on killing you, right? Literally choking on his dick? You felt a tightness begin stirring in your chest. 

"Oh right," Rick said, pulling you off of his dick and unraveling the tentacle around your neck. You coughed and sputtered, heaving in large breaths. "Take in a nice, big breath for daddy."

You quivered, but inhaled as much as you could on your next breath. Before you even got the full breath in, Rick's cock was back in your mouth. He thrust in and out with reckless abandon, the tentacle returning to your neck. "Don't. Stop. Sucking," Rick warned. 

In the heat of being gagged, you realized you had stopped. You sucked as best as you could while your air supply was cut off, but your mouth muscles were getting sore. And all you wanted to do was cough as the tears gathered and began falling from your eyes. You sucked and swallowed whenever you felt Rick's cock hit the back of your throat... but you were getting light headed, and your lungs ached, and your brain began to panic. You could feel his veins pulsing against your tongue as you made the most pathetic whimper you could muster. 

"You're doing so good, baby... just a— aaaaah just a little more... the only— all I want you to think about is sucking my dick," he said, his voice low and rough. You wanted to be good. You wanted to make him cum hard, so you focused as best as you could, ignoring your beating heart and burning lungs. You could do this. The tentacle around your throat pulsed with Rick's cock, tighter and looser and you were able to take in some short, quick breaths... but it wasn't enough. If anything, it only added to the fuzziness in your brain.

"Oh yeah, fuck me... you have such a dirty little mouth, you know that?"

It was so much. You moaned once more around his dick, hoping he would get the hint. You didn't want to use your safe word... you had never had to before, but this was a whole new level. You could hear Rick still talking, saying things that you're sure would've gone straight to your groin if you could still hear him... but his voice came through to you muffled and distant and suddenly there was nothing but darkness. 

When you came back to, your throat was burning and you were immediately thrown into a coughing fit. You bolted upright, tasting cum on your tongue as you sputtered and gagged. Rick's rough fingers rubbed circles into your back. "Damn babe... I didn't actually want you to choke," he laughed. 

You felt blood rising to your cheeks as you continued to cough. Fuck, how embarrassing... "For what it's worth though, that was almost one of the best climaxes I've ever had. You really took my dick like a champ, not an easy feat," he praised. 

"Almost?" you croaked. 

"I mean, woulda been better if you had remained conscious. You were really eating it... you and your dirty little mouth, so hungry for my cock. Wanna wash it down?" he asked. You nodded and a tentacle rubbed up against your cheek and then against your lips. You opened and sucked and the goo from earlier filled your mouth, that same arousing sweetness making your head spin. 

The tentacle didn't linger this time. It pulled out after a few seconds, leaving a trail of goo and spit between you. In both exhaustion and frustration, you let yourself plop back down onto the soft bed, your arm covering your eyes. You couldn't believe that you were still turned on. You still wanted more... but your body felt so heavy. You still had a nice round belly that had gone down quite a bit, but was still enough to make anyone think you were pregnant.

"I... I can't anymore. I'm done. I don't wanna mov—AAAAaaaahn."

A tentacle had swiftly buried itself in between your legs, quickly flicking at your clit. Two others held your legs apart while Rick had grabbed your wrists with his hands, holding them above your head. 

"Y-You don't have to move... but I know there's an orgasm in you that's been patiently waiting to get out," he said. You were panting again, moaning and whining as Rick's tentacle continued to rub at your overworked, oversensitive clit. 

Rick's mouth went for you neck. You giggled and gasped as his stubbly chin tickled you all the way down your neck, leaving kisses in his wake. "Yeah, keep making those little noises for daddy... you've been such a good girl," he crooned and you indulged him tenfold. It wasn't hard, as stimulated as you were. He worked a spot on your neck that made you squirm under him. 

"Hnnng... daddy, I'm gonna... fffffuuck, I'm so close, please," you begged. As great as everything felt, it was becoming too much... painful even. You could feel your muscles tensing, like they were winding themselves up, preparing for release. 

"I'm gonna take care of you, baby... j-just a little more."

You had never known pleasure like this. This whole night... you wondered if anything would ever compare again. You arched up into the tentacle assaulting your clitoris and your toes curled as Rick's name ripped through your throat. All that tension released at once, pleasure coursing through you in one final wave. Rick slowed down his ministrations as you rode out your orgasm until he completely stopped and you laid still, panting and completely covered in sweat. 

"Thank you... thank you," you murmured and began kissing whatever part of him you could reach. 

"Anything to have you at my mercy," he replied, his voice low. He settled down next to you in bed and you cuddled into him. Even though you were laying in bed, you felt like you could've been floating. When you shut your eyes, it was only a matter of seconds before you were sleeping soundly, being cuddled by tentacles. 

You began coming to slowly... you hadn't moved all night, one arm still wrapped around Rick. You could feel him breathing heavily and steadily. The only thing missing... tentacles. You peaked one eye open to see Rick's bottom half, completely tentacle-less. You felt around you and there was absolutely no trace that there had even been tentacles anywhere. Your stomach had returned to its normal size and even where you expected to feel sticky from the tentacle goo was completely soft. 

You traced your fingers along Rick's pelvis where tentacles had been just hours before. "Well that's cool..." you murmured to yourself. Rick's chest bounced with a chuckle, and you looked up at him. 

"Yeah, pretty neat huh? Once you fall asleep, the tentacles completely disintegrate."

"Aww, poor little guys... thanks again Rick, that was... an amazing surprise," you said sleepily, shutting your eyes once again. 

"Yeah babe... just don't get used to it. You have no idea how many brapples this cost me."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wee, this is gonna be my legacy... I've been drowning in this fandom for a few months now and I can't get enough of this foxy grandpa. I'm a total sinner. I had a hard time deciding whether I would make this a Rick/Morty fic or a reader fic... this came more naturally. I was tired of tentacles getting such a bad rep... I mean, I think they would be a pretty fun experience, why fuck them up and make them all rapey?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if Rick ever seemed out of character. About 3 times I thought I was done with this fic then added in another orgasm. Let me know what you all thought!


End file.
